It is known in the art to releaseably attach a first surface to a second surface by disposing a plurality of flexible loop-type fasteners on one of the surfaces and a plurality of flexible hook-type fasteners on the other surface. When mated, the plurality of flexible hook-type fasteners engage with the plurality of flexible loop-type fasteners to releaseably secure the first surface to the second surface.
In industries, such as telecommunication, electronics, filming and broadcasting, etc., organization of cables by various types of fasteners and ties is important. Being able to reliably and quickly identify, track, and sort cables is also important in these industries. For example, tens of thousands of cables are utilized daily in the filming and broadcasting industry. Different equipment requires different types of cables. Workers at professional camera and lighting rental facilities, motion picture studios, sporting and music events and broadcast stations uncoil and recoil many different types of cables daily. Many times, some of those cables are very expansive. Therefore, it is essential to have an effective system to identify, track, and sort cables.